31 Minutes: Flushed in Space (CoolZDane Animal Style)
CoolZDane Productions and Lion King Pictures' movie spoof of the spanish movie "31 Minutos: Sofocados en el Espacio" Cast: *Tulio Triviño - Young Simba (The Lion King) *Juanín Juan Harry - Young Baloo (Jungle Cubs) *Juan Carlos Bodoque - Bambi *Patana Tufillo - Miss Bianca (The Rescuers) *Policarpo Avendaño - Fievel Mouskewitz (An American Tail) *Mico the Micophone - Young Bagheera (Jungle Cubs) *Mario Hugo - Young Kaa (Jungle Cubs) *Huachimingo - Thumper (Bambi) *Mr. Hose - Young Shere Khan (Jungle Cubs) *Rosary Central - Angel (Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure) *Rosary Central's Boyfriend - Scamp (Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure) *Ball Von Ball - Flounder (The Little Mermaid) *Tenison Salt - Oliver (Oliver and Company) *Charanguito - Berlioz (w/Tolouse and Marie; The Aristocats) *Stage Machinery - Dalmatian Puppies (101 Dalmatians) *Bongo Stingo - Patch (101 Dalmatians) *Raul Guantecillo - Abu (Aladdin) *Dante Torobolino - Young Louie (Jungle Cubs) *Chinese Storm - Rain (Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron) *Guaripolo - Bernard (The Rescuers) *Sopapiballoon - Frank (The Rescuers Down Under) *Horace Sanhueza (aka: Uncle Horace) - Rex (We're Back!: A Dinosaur Story) *Uncle Peeled - Scuttle (The Little Mermaid) *Sock with Diamonds Man - Timon (w/Pumbaa as an extra; The Lion King) *Mrs. Hose - Young Vitani (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Vicente Arthur Gordon Norman Donald Boy/Vicho - Flik (A Bug's Life) *Duck who says "I'm Afraid" - Dr Dawson (The Great Mouse Detective) *Joe Pino - King Julien (Madagascar) *Mucus the Mucusphone - Petrie (The Land Before Time) *Cindy Miraflores - Young Nala (The Lion King) *Ramona - Faline (Bambi) *The Pushing Cat - Banjo the Woodpile Cat *Jackson Aceituno - Young Hathi (Jungle Cubs) *Aliens - LGMs (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) * Dr. Denmark - Evil Emperor Zurg (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) Scenes: # Opening/Zurg's Diabolical Plan # Simba's Lost Tie/31 Minutes # A Movie Family Fun at Baloo's # Bianca gets Queasey/Bedtime/"Find Yourself" # Simba's Nightmare # Fievel's Rocket/"There's Nothing Better Like The Life On The Space" # The Galaxy/Angel meets Scamp # "Sometimes" # Thumper's Puking Contest # Timon and Pumbaa/Koukoubaietz # Simba gets stucked in his own body # Fixing Simba/The Big One # More Directions/Zurg Captures Bianca/"Find Yourself (Reprise)" # Banjo appears/"Designed" # Clover Bambi # The Aliens/Vegas Hacker # At Zurg's Lair # Scuttle flies to Fight # Scamp and Angel Saves Bianca/The Battle # Simba VS. Zurg (Part 1) # Simba VS. Zurg (Part 2) # Safe and Sound/A New Happy Ending # End Credits (Part 1; Boing Boing Boing) # End Credits (Part 2; I Never Watched Television) Photo Cast: Simba (Young).jpg Bambi.png Miss Bianca-0.png Fievel.jpg Thumper (from Bambi) as Baby Jaguar.jpeg Shere Khan (from The Jungle Cubs) as Swiper the Fox.png Angel.jpg Scamp-0.jpg Flounder.jpg Oliver.jpg Berlioz.jpg Marie.jpg 101-dalmatians-2-disneyscreencaps.com-7176.jpg 101-dalmatians-2-disneyscreencaps.com-7791.jpg Abu.jpg Prince Louie.jpg Bernard.png Frank.jpg Scuttle and a piep.jpg Timon.jpg Pumbaa.jpg Flik.png King julien 2015.png Petrie.jpg Young Nala.jpg Faline.jpg Bill-banjo-480x320.png Evil Emperor Zurg.jpg Category:CoolZDane Category:CoolzDane Category:Coolzdane Style Category:CoolZDanethe5th Category:Coolzdane Category:31 Minutos: la película Movie Spoofs